Dreamers
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Moses been alone and left to fend for himself. He has been surprise to meet a boy, who has similar dreams as himself, turns out to be the heir to the throne. Make matters worse is Rameses's father forbidden him to do anything with him. Only thing be the promise Ramses makes that would disobey his father's orders.


**This is a request for Queen Hobbi22.**

 **Don't own Prince of Egypt or characters. Just the plot mainly.**

Dreamers

Summary: Ever since he could remember, Moses been alone and left to fend for himself. He has been surprise to meet a boy, who has similar dreams as himself, turns out to be the heir to the throne. Make matters worse is Rameses's father forbidden him to do anything with him. Only thing be the promise Ramses makes that would disobey his father's orders.

Warning: Au, non-siblings, street rat Moses, and some language

* * *

Walking around the town ignoring the Egyptian guards keeping an eye on him, Moses looks around to do some odd and end jobs to earn some money or even free food. He doesn't know much of his past other than a kind old woman found him during the massacre of all the slave children that been born as him during the year. She given him a temporarily home before she pass into the next life when he been four to five years old.

Running a hand through messy brunette locks feeling specks of dirt, the eight year old boy sighs figuring a bath in the river would need to be in order later on. His stomach growls smelling the breads and meats cooked.

It seems to day be one of those days of having no food than. That seems more often especially with the harsher laws laid by the pharaoh of Thebes. His eyes warily watch the guards seem to be harsh to the ever working slaves. Many of them are starving and struggling to get the job as whips falls on them. Gritting his teeth, Moses narrows his eyes. Why can't they see they need food and rest? Are they that blind?

Feeling anger forming in the pit of his stomach at that moment, the dream of helping those that are hurting forms in his young heart. The normal well wishing to know his family disappears as the other takes over. His blood roars in his ears. His breathing hitch as each cry reaches his senses. It's almost he could fee their pain. He will help them one way or the other.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city, the royal prince Ramses sighs for the umpteenth time as his escort keeps reminding him to stay out of trouble and what is allowed by his father's standards. He hums and nods at the right places feeling rather bored. He wishes to explore by himself! He's already in his tenth year of life and old enough to go alone.

Many would assume the royal prince is a snobbish brat which is partially true. It's more when his father has the slaves around in order to teach his heir the right way of handling them. Thinking of the latest lesson of sparring against a slave with a sharp blade in hand sends bile in his throat. A part of him finds his father's treatment wrong and terrified he would follow those said footsteps.

He never brings up the loneliness in his heart while seeing children playing with their siblings or friends. He knows his father has other children with the concubines but they never bother to play with him. As for friends why would anyone want to be if they fear if their play would bother the royal prince leading him to tell the pharaoh with harsh punishments land on them.

With another sigh Ramses feels his stomach churn seeing the slaves are being overworked. He couldn't help but really wonder why they can't have a better living quarters or food. What about the strange massacre of children several years ago he recently learn in one of his lessons. The tutor seem rather cold about the subject. He couldn't even ask questions before the tutor made a strange, harsh comment about his father before some guards came in with their blades arresting the man. Words of traitor and treason to the throne still echoes in his ears.

As the man continues talking no longer paying attention to his charge, Ramses sees an opportunity to walk off seeing a stand of trinkets catching his interest imagining his mother would like them dearly. He listens patiently as the stall owner's wife was explaining they are made from tribes in the desert including one of her own. He nods appreciative of the kind woman and gives a small smile in thanks. He blushes when she gives him three items, two hand braided bracelets that are more masculine in style and coloring and a necklace made from some type of gem that shines brightly in the sun.

"Thank you," He said softly bowing his head slipping some money for the items much to the couple's surprise when he adds shyly. "Please accept this as my gratitude and thank you for telling me stories of how these items are made."

He scampers off with tinges of pink in his cheeks making sure the items are secured in the pouch he always carries with money and sweets he sometimes try to get without his father's knowing. With his running off he didn't notice a dirty kid with messy mop of brown hair and eyes bump into him. Both fall on their butts groaning as they rub their head from the collision.

"What the big deal," the dirty boy snaps glaring at Ramses with annoyance surprising him greatly since most would keep a distance and show respect.

"I could say the same of you," Ramses sniffs haughtily.

"Whatever," the boy snips getting on his feet dusty much sand off of him groaning under his breath about a bath in the river really in need.

"STREET RAT GET BACK HERE!" the roar of the guard echoes through the dirt street getting the brunette to pale and take off running.

Ramses frowns quickly running to catch up to the boy earning a surprise look. Moving quicker the kid just goes through the crowd with Ramses at his heels. A hint of a smile graces on their lips as the guard far behind them cruses left and right about the street rat. They run to the river hiding in the reeds closes to the trees hiding them from view. Both drop to their bottoms breathing harder.

"That was fun," Ramses wheezes grinning widely at the strange boy. "I'm Ramses."

"Moses," Moses chokes his own smile forming.

"So why was that guard chasing you?" Ramses questions curiously.

"For taking some bread," Moses answers solemnly his long bangs covering his eyes hiding them from view.

"Oh," Ramses murmurs. "Don't you have parents?"

"Don't know them," Moses shrugs eyes seem to become harder and his lips turning into a grim line giving an air of not wanting to continue that conversation. "What about you?"

"My parents are the Pharaoh and Queen of Thebes," Ramses replies softly rubbing his arm only to get a gentle shove by the slightly younger boy.

"So what," Moses answers though he seen the queen in the distance thinking she's kind and beautiful.

He's not going to admit he doesn't like the Pharaoh. He gaze at Ramses warily for a few moments. As if sensing his thoughts are about his father Ramses shrugs.

"I'm finding myself not liking my father much really. I find it horrible what is going on in the slave quarters and them being overworked," The boy sighs looking disappointed slowly.

"You do," Moses stares in shock. "I thought I been the only one to think that. Would it be weird if I said that I dream of freeing them?"

"I been thinking that as of late myself. Can you include me in that dream?" Ramses ask hope in his voice.

"Sure," The two boys smile once more and fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they heading into the river for a swim where they soon start chasing each other and having fun until the sun goes high in the sky and Ramses having to return home.

"Want to meet here again?" Ramses ask hopefully seeing Moses as a possible new friend just for him.

"Sure," Moses bounces on his feet grinning and waves as the two head in their own ways.

* * *

Both Ramses and Moses soon meet at the spot as much Ramses could get away from the palace. Due to Pharaoh Seti's recent high of temper the young prince soon spends later hours with his new friend. The two become rather close and their mischief spread through Thebes. Sights of the guards chasing after Moses for taking a bit of food which Ramses would place some coins as compensation becomes the city's entertainment.

Their estrange friendship spreads talk about the two. How could a street brat orphan and the royal prince to the throne be the best of friends? Words soon reach Seti's ears of his son's antics. His anger begins to raise and simmer while waiting for an opportunity to see what his son will do the lessons taught to him about the slaves being lesser than him. Much to his disappointment his son is helping the slaves get their jobs done and encouraging to have some rest so they aren't working the long hours in the hot sun along with that child orphan as well. Much too good child that corrupting s disappointment his son is helping the slaves along with that no good for nothing child.

Following his son while he goes meet his friend, Seti's ire sparks into an inferno. He storms forward much to the two unsuspecting boys' shock at the sight of him.

"RAMSES," He roars glaring coldly at Moses not liking the child one bit.

"F-Father," Ramses stammers wide eye.

"Ramses go home," Seti seethes only to have his deep voice drop deepen at the sight of that child thief touch his son. "You damn bastard leave my son alone. Your filth is unwanted."

Moses gulps wide eyes taking a few steps back. A hint of tears form in his brown eyes. His heart thumps in his chest. The feeling of fear and dread makes his blood go cold at the dangerous look in those eyes belonging to the pharaoh.

Ramses seeing this darker side of his father makes him see this is the true man his father really is. He looks at Moses with wide eyes. He bites back a whimper feeling his father's hand tighten around his arm dragging him of scolding him not caring how he looks.

Ramses meets Moses's fearful look mouthing to him, "Dreamers stick together."

He gives one last wave vowing to find a way to meet with his friend. It won't matter how long it will take the two will eventually meet. Hopefully by then the plan of freeing the slaves will come true.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
